Sacrifice
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Hangeng menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat orang yang ia sayangi hidup kembali. Pair HanChul


**Judul : Sacrifice**

**Pengarang : Kim Chi Hee**

**Disclaimer :** FF ini trerbentuk karena saa mendengarkan lagunya Sunny Hill yang judulnya Pray, sumfeh~ tu lagu bikin merinding. Mungkin ide cerita kayak begini banyak tapi saya berani sumpah kalo cerita ini murni dari otak saya akibat dari mendengar lagu itu. Dan lagi saya cuman pinjam nama karakter di sini

Selamat menikmati. This Is It!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apakah ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi?"

Hangeng menatap nanar ke arah bangsal rumah sakit, tempat dimana istrinya kini terbujur kaku. Berkali-kali air mata deras mengalir turun dari matanya. Ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada seorang dokter di sana.

"Tapi apakah ada cara lain agar ia bisa kembali seperti semula?" Mata Hangeng menatap sendu pada dokter itu. Hatinya tak tentu menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah. "Maaf tuan Tan, aku sudah melakukan hal yang kubisa. Tapi nyatanya takdir berkata lain."

Jawaban inilah yang sama sekali tidak ingin Hangeng dengar. Tidak! Ia tidak mau mendengar jawaban semenyedihkan ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah jawaban pasti. Kepastian istrinya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Bahunya melemas seketika, tak sanggup untuk menahan kegundahan dan nyeri yang menghujam hatinya. Rasa nyeri itu terus menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan yang paling terasa adalah kakinya. Kakinya tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan harapannya yang ikut terjatuh dan hancur berantakan.

Hangeng ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Kenyataan selalu membuatnya terpuruk. Kenyataan pahit yang kini harus ditelannya. Kini, istri yang paling dicintainya sudah tiada.

Ia menutup rapat matanya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa pahit yang menderanya, berharap saat membuka mata nanti ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya ini.

Bukan. Ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Hangeng sendiri pun tahu itu. Ini nyata, lebih dari sekedar nyata. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah gontai mendekati bangsal.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia menurunkan selimut putih yang menutupi paras cantik istrinya. Cantik. Masih seperti dulu. Bedanya wajah cantik itu tak lagi berseri dan bercahaya, yang ada hanya kulit pucat nan dingin yan menyelimutinya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah pucat istri tercintanya. Dingin, ia sudah sedingin es. Kulit mulus yang selalu ia sentu tiap hari kini berubah. Ia pandangi dan telusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

Mata itu, tak akan lagi terbuka, tak akan lagi memancarkan aura indah. Hidung itu, tak akan lagi dengan nakalnya menggodanya. Pipi itu, tak akan mampu lagi bersemu merah. Bibir itu, tak akan lagi melukiskan senyuman.

Tubuh Hangeng kembali melemas. Ia jatuh berlutut. Sungguh! Ia tak sanggup jika ia harus berpisah dengan laki-laki yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Ia lebih baik ikut bersama dengannya. Ia tak mungkin hidup sendiri tanpanya.

Mungkin mati pikiran terbodoh yang pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tapi menurutnya kini mati merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk membebaskannya dari rasa kesepian dan rasa sakit itu.

Menarik napas panjang sekali, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk kembali berdiri. Ia menatap lekat pada jasad istrinya. "Selamat tinggal."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha menggapai bibir lembut milik istrinya. Mengecup dalam bibir mungil yang sudah membiru itu rasanya tak cukup, ia ingin terus merasakan manis bibir itu. Wajahnya terangkat setelah beberapa saat. Kembali ia memandangi wajah cantik yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tak sudi jika aku harus meninggalkanmu. Tenang saja, kau akan terus bersamaku. Selamanya." Kembali ia mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu.

Hangeng memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa kembali menaikan kain penutup wajah yang tadi terpasang. Ia melangkah lambat-lambat, berusaha mempermainkan waktu. Senyuman sinis terukir di bibirnya.

"***"

Pemakaman sudah selesai. Peti mati pun sudah dimasukan. Para pelayat yang datang pun sebagian juga sudah meninggalkan pemakaman. Kini, di sana, Hangeng masih setia berdiri di samping sebuah pusara. Pusara dengan batu nisan abu-abu pekat berisi tulisan 'Kim Heechul'.

Kembali ia sunggingkan senyum menyeramkan. "Kim Heechul belum meninggal, Kim Heechulku belum meninggal."

Hangeng mengeluarkan ponsel dari jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Menekan beberapa tombol, menempelkannya di daun telinganya, lalu setelahnya mengucapkan bebrapa buah kata. Detik berikutnya ia memutuskan sambungan dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam jasnya.

Menunggu, ia tetap berdiri tegak di sana. Ia yakin orang yang tadi ditelponnya akan segera datang untuk membantunya menjalankan rencananya.

Orang-orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh Hangeng datang. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Hangeng memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali menggali makam yang tadi baru saja tertutup. "Angkat peti matinya."

Peti mati Heechul terangkat, Hangeng pun berjongkok di hadapannya. Dengan tangannya sendiri, Hangeng mencoba membuka segel peti mati hitam yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Sedikit kesusahan, ia meminta bantuan beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Hangeng tidak peduli jika nantinya ia harus merusakan atau menghancurkan peti mati itu.

"Jangan sampai istriku sakit. Jangan sampai menyakitinya, kalian paham?" Hangeng mengingatkan orang-orang itu agar mereka tidak merusakan jasad Heechul segores pun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya peti mati itu berhasil terbuka. Tampaklah jasad indah yang dibalut dengan setelan jas hitam elegan. Tangannya yang disatukan dilapisi oleh sarung tangan satin. Wajah pucatnya dirias sedemikian rupa hingga dirinya makin terlihat cantik. Rambut hitam legamnya tersisir rapi. Hangeng tersenyum memandangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Kim Heechulku."

Hangeng merengkuh tubuh dingin itu dalam pelukannya, menyesap harum yang menguar dari sana. Sedikit bermain di antara rambut hitamnya, mengelus dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Apa kau merindukanku?" Hangeng berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi ya." Lagi. Ia berbisik lagi tepat di depan telinganya yang tertutup kapas.

"Apa ini mengganggumu?" Hangeng mencabut kapas yang menyumbat telinga Heechul lalu membuangnya sembarangan. "Sudah kubuang tenang saja." Hangeng kembali melesakan kepalanya pada ceruk leher istrinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Tubuhmu dingin sekali sayang." Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi dengan rona merah di atasnya. "Kita pulang."

Hangeng mengangkat tubuh kaku itu dalam dekapannya, dengan langkah hati-hati ia membawanya pergi, ia tak mau melukai sedikit pun putri yang kini tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya—menurutnya.

Sebelumnya ia sudah melemparkan satu koper berisi ratusan atau mungkin ribuan lembar seratus won pada orang-orang yang telah membantunya. Hangeng juga memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali merapikan pusara yang sudah porak poranda.

"Tempatmu bukan di sana, tempatmu di sampingku. Apa kau mengerti?" Hangeng tersenyum manis memandangi wajah yang ada di dekapannya kini.

"Tidurlah cantik, kau pasti lelah."

Hangeng berjalan menyusuri deretan pusara di pemakaman sana. Mentari kini sudah kembali ke peraduannya tak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Burung-burung malam kini sudah berkeliaran mencari mangsa, udara dingin mulai merambat naik, nyanyian-nyaian malam telah berkumandang menambah kesan mencekam yang ada di sana.

Namun sepertinya Hangeng sama sekali tidak terusik dengan apapun yang ada di sana. Masih dengan tenang ia terus melangkah anggun, masih terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tenang sayang kita akan cepat sampai. Kau kedinginan?" Hangeng makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau lelaki cantik dalam rengkuhannya kedinginan sedikit pun.

Hangeng sampai di pelataran parkir pemakaman. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, dengan pelan ia memasukan tubuh dingin Heechul ke dalam kursi di samping kemudi setelahnya ia berlari kecil menuju kursi kemudi.

Hangeng masuk ke dalamnya. Tersenyum puas, ia memakaikan seat belt di tubuh Heechul dan juga memakaikan seat belt untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita pulang sayang."

Hangeng menyalakan mobilnya dan detik berikutnya mobilnya melaju membelah kesunyian malam.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah megah yang didesain khusus beraksen minimalis dengan warna-warna pucat Hangeng langsung membopong tubuh kaku nan dingin Heechul ke kamar mereka. Langkah demi langkah Hangeng berjalan, tak ingin merusak atau bahkan menyakiti tubuh Heechul bahkan sehelai rambut pun.

Hangeng meletakan tubuh Heechul dengan hati-hati di atas pembaringan. Masih tetap tersenyum, Hangeng membuka seluruh pembukus yang membaluti tubuh pucat Heechul dengan sangat lembut.

"Tenang sayang, kau tidak lagi sendirian ada aku di sini." Serunya sambil menyelimuti tubuh polos Heechul.

Hangeng beranjak menuju lemari mereka, memilihkan piyama yang dulu selalu dikenakan oleh Heechul. "Sayang, kau mau pakai baju apa? Yang pink atau yang biru." Tanya Hangeng tanpa menoleh.

Diam. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Hangeng tersenyum samar sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan katanya. "Pasti yang pink, kau lebih menyukai warna ini bukan?"

Hangeng berbalik lalu berjalan kembali menuju ranjang dengan membawa sepasang piyama lucu di tangannya.

Dengan telaten Hangeng memakaikan piyama itu ke tubuh Heechul. Setelah selesai, Hangeng kembali memandangi wajah cantik Heechul dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya terjulur untuk membenahi sebagian poni Heechul yang menutupi dahinya.

Hangeng kembali turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Sayang, aku mau berbenah diri dulu. Tunggu sebentar, oke!"

Selang beberapa lama Hangeng keluar dengan rambut yang agak basah. Ia menggantung handuk kecilnya sembarangan. Sambil terus tersenyum lembut ia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Lama menungguku sayang?" Satu kecupan ringan Hangeng berikan di pucuk kepala Heechul.

Setelah membenarkan letak selimut mereka, Hangeng mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk menuj alam mimpi. "Selamat tidur, my princess." Mata Hangeng perlahan tertutup menuju alam mimpi.

Angin malam yang berhembus menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Nyanyian-nyanyian malam kembali terdengar melengking memecah keheningan malam. Sinar bulan purnama berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Tak tahukah Hangeng setitik air mata merembes turun dari mata indah Heechul yang tertutup rapat selamanya.

"***"

Hari demi hari berlalu Heechul masih tetap terbaring di atas ranjang Hangeng, yang membedakannya kini adalah tubuh dingin Heechul berkali-kali telah dimandikan oleh cairan formalin oleh Hangeng. Alih-alih untuk memandikannya.

"Sayang ini sudah pagi, apa kau tak bosan menutup mata terus? Bangunlah. Ini saatnya kau mandi."

Hangeng membawa tubuh Heechul dalam rengkuhannya lalu dengan pelan menuju kamar mandi mereka. Meletakan dengan pelan tubuh Heechul di dalam buth up yang sudah disi penuh dengan air formalin dan beberapa wewangian.

Dengan telaten Hangeng membersihkan tubuh Heechul, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecupi tiap inchi tubuhnya dengan sayang tanpa nafsu. "Kau tambah cantik tiap hari." Hangeng lagi-lagi tersenyum memandangi wajah ayu Heechul.

Setelah memandikan Heechul, Hangeng membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, meletakan kembali tubuh polos Heechul ke atas ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia telah menyiapkan beberapa lembar pakaian untuk istrinya. Dengan sabar ia memakaikan Heechul dengan pakaian itu satu per satu. Setelahnya, ia merias wajah Heechul.

Hangeng mulai memakaikan lipstik tipis berwarna pink di atas bibir pucat Heechuk, menyapukan bedak di atas wajah pucat Heechul, mengoleskan blush on berwarna peach di atas pipinya, terakhir memakaikan eye liner di garis matanya menambah kesan cantik yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"***"

Hangeng menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. Ia makin mendekap kepala Heechul ke dadanya. Tangisan terdengar begitu menyakitkan saat tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Air matanya seakan-akan habis hanya untuk menangisi seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kumohon buka matamu sayang. Aku menunggumu untuk membuka matamu." Jerit Hangeng histeris.

"Tak tahukah aku kesepian tanpamu. Tunjukan padaku senyumanmu, perdengarkan aku suara indahmu. Aku merindukanmu sayang." Hangeng kembali terisak.

Tak tahukah Hangeng kini di hadapannya berdiri sesosok makhluk indah dengan setelan berwarna putih cemerlang dan sepasang sayap yang menempel indah di punggungnya. Sosok itu makin terisak saat melihat tangisan Hangeng makin kencang dan memilukan.

Tangannya ingin sekali menggapai wajah Hangeng untuk menghapus air matanya, memeluknya, lalu menenangkan tangisnya. "Aku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku sakit sayang."

Sosok itu jatuh berlutut di depan ranjang. Bulu-bulu putih dari sayapnya berguguran saat ia bergerak denga cepat. "Kumohon jangan siksa dirimu. Aku sakit melihatmu." Wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata mendongak. Menatap nanar e arah Hangeng yang masih terus menangis meraung.

"Hentikan tangismu. Kau menyiksaku."

"***"

Hangeng membuka pintu kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah lilin yang menyala terang. Wajahnya sembab dengan mata membengkak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, menutup pintu lalu menyalakan saklar listrik di sana.

Terlihatlah tubuh Heechul yang terbalut setelan jas hitam yang tengah terbaring di tengah-tengah lilin-lilin yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai sebuah simbol bintang. Di ujung-ujungnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga yang ditaruh dua buahtangkai mawar hitam segar.

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Heechul. Ia bersimpuh di samping Heechul yang terbujur kaku. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cantik Heechul.

Ia meletakan kedua lilin itu masing-masing di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Heechul. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi pucat Heechul. Tangannya terus turun hingga bertemu dengan kedua tangan Heechul yang terbungkus kain satin putih.

"Kau juga cantik malam ini sayangku."

Hangeng beranjak bangun untuk mengambil sebuah buku tua dan wajan dengan pisau perak di dalamnya. Setelahnya ia kembali bersimpuh tepat di samping kepala Heechul.

"Tenang sayang aku akan mengembalikanmu."

Hangeng membuka buku tua itu dan mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja angin malamyang dingin berhembus dengan kencang hingga menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih yang tadi menutupi jendela-jendela kamar mereka.

Udara dingin yang mampu menusuk tulang terasa memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan. Api-api yang menyala dari lilin-lilin itu muali bergoyang, tanda ingin meredup.

Hangeng tak memperdulikan semua itu. Ia makin fokus dan khusuk membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di buku itu. Nafasnya mulai terasa tercekat saat tiba-tiba semua lilin itu padam. Gelap. Semuanya gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi di sana.

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, ia mengambil pisau perak itu dan mulai menggoreskannya pada urat nadi kirinya. Ia meringis tertahan saat ujung pisau mulai mengoyak kulitnya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sana.

Mengetahui hal itu Hangeng mengarahkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke wajah Heechul. Mengusapkan sedikit banyak darah yang keluar dari tangannya ke bibir pucat Heechul.

Tiba-tiba saja lilin-lilin yang tadi mati kembali menyala dan dengan diringi dengan jeritan memilukan yang keluar bersamaan dengan kembalinya angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu sayang. Jangan jual dirimu pada kegalapan. Aku mohon sayang."

Sosok putih itu kembali. Ia memangis tersedu menatap apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hangeng. "Hentikan! Hentikan!" Tangisnya makin pecah.

"Kau milikku Kim Heechul, tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu."

Sosok putih itu berlari mendekati Hangeng, mencoba ingin menghentikan tindakannya untuk menghidupkan kembali yang telah mati. Namun sayang bagai ada dinding kaca yang menghalangi mereka. Sosok itu terpental jauh saat mencoba menembus masuk dinding itu.

Meskipun begitu sosok itu tak menyerah, ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk bisa menghentikan tindakan bodoh Hangeng. "Sayang! Kumohon hentikan!"

Tak terdengar. Sama sekali tak terdengar semua perkataan yang diucapkan oleh sosok putih itu. Seakan-akan telinga Hangeng telah ditutupi oleh kegelapan.

Perlahan mata cantik itu terbuka secara gaib. Senyum sumringah tergambar jelas di wajah Hangeng. Hangeng melemparkan pisau perak itu sembarangan, dirinya langsung merengkuh sosok yang telah kembali itu.

"Kau telah kembali sayang." Air mata meluncur turun dari mata Hangeng.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sementara itu, sosok putih yang terduduk lemas hanya bisa menangis dan tersedu menatap Hangeng dari kejauhan. "Itu bukan diriku. Bukan diriku." Tangisannya makin nyaring saat melihat Hangeng tersenyum gembira.

Hangeng kembali membopong tubuh Heechul menuju ranjang mereka. "Selamat datang kembali putriku sayang."

Mata Heechul mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Tak ada suara maupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya sorot mata datar yang menandakan adanya nyawa di tubuhnya.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Hangeng menutupi diri mereka menggunakan selimut. "Tidurlah sayang. Kita akan melihat hari esok dengan indah." Mata Hangeng terpejam menuju alam mimpi.

Tak tahukah Hangeng sosok putih itu masih berdiri dari kejauhan menatapnya sambil terisak. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menyelamatkan Hangengnya. Hangengnya sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam kegelapan yang sangat tak diampuni.

Sayap putihnya melebar seketika memancarkan cahaya terang nan lembut yang kasat mata. Mulutnya masih terisak kecil. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Hangeng, ia pun duduk di atasnya sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya Hangeng dengan lembut.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hangeng yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. Matanya mulai terpejam, melupakan sejenak hari esok yang akan datang.

Ia sudah tak peduli dengan hari esok. Ia sudah kalah, kalah pada semuanya. "Selamat tidur sayangku." Gumam sosok putih itu sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

END

* * *

Saya siap pingsan. kkkkkkkkkkkk~ *senyumkodokmenawan*


End file.
